


the mortal instruments but they actually play instruments

by migz_writes



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Band Fic, Band! AU, Banter, Crack, Group chat, Humor, i changed it from sizzy to saphael because i was in a mood one night lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-13 23:10:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19261048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/migz_writes/pseuds/migz_writes
Summary: the mortal instruments, but they actually play instruments OR they're in the same chamber ensemble group but no one actually cares about the chamber ensemble





	1. is that a flirtation?

**Author's Note:**

> clary - @clarynet - clarinet  
> jace - @goldenboi - trumpet  
> alec - @a_lightwood - french horn  
> magnus - @magnficent.bane - alto sax  
> maia - @mroberts- baritone  
> izzy - @izzyslightwood - bass clarinet  
> simon - @fluteysimonlewy - flute  
> raphael - @raph_santiago - percussion
> 
> clace have been together forever, sizzy are in that new couple/first few dates stage, and malec aren't together yet because i want to be able to actually show the process/story i guess

_**clarynet created the chat** _

_**clarynet named the chat "chamber ensemble group"** _

_**clarynet:**_ HII GUYYYSSS!!

 _ **clarynet:**_ I'm so happy we're in the same ensemble group you guys are for sure some of the best musicians in our grade!! Anyway, I think we should try to plan out our ensemble uniform and group name early on, so it's out of the way and we can focus on what's important!

 _ **a_lightwood:**_ are you saying jace is a good musician

 _ **goldenboi:**_ rude.

 _ **a_lightwood:**_ play a c above the staff to prove me wrong

 _ **goldenboi:**_  fUck yOu

 _ **magnificent.bane:**_ i think our ensemble should wear purple glitter

 _ **fluteysimonlewy:**_ just purple glitter?

 _ **magnificent.bane:**_ whatever floats your goat i guess

 _ **mroberts:**_ goat?

 _ **magnificent.bane:**_   goat

 _ **raph_santiago:**_ that's animal cruelty

  _ **clarynet:**_ ..

 _ **clarynet:**_ ANYWAY

 _ **clarynet:**_ ensemble name ideas?

 _ **clarynet:**_ i was thinking the mortal instruments? idk it sounds cool and i was reading this book where they mentioned the mortal instruments and all i could think about was band instruments!

 _ **a_lightwood:**  _no

 _ **magnificent.bane:**_ our name should be 7/8 queer

 _ **mroberts:**_ don't you mean 6/8

 _ **goldenboi**_ _ **:**_ i'm feeling attacked right now

 _ **magnificent.bane:**_ no i mean 7

 _ **mroberts:**_ but jace and raphael?

 _ **raph_santiago:**_ hi i'm ace thanks

 _ **mroberts:**_ since when whAT

 _ **raph_santiago:**  _since literally always

 _ **mroberts:**_ but you dated isabelle

 _ **raph_santiago:**_ ace not aro

 _ **mroberts:**_ i'm feeling very ignorant right now im sry yall

 _ **goldenboi:**_ i like the name mortal instruments!

 _ **a_lightwood:**_ shut up jace

 _ **fluteysimonlewy:**_ mortal instruments sounds lit

 _ **a_lightwood:**_ shut up simba

 _ **fluteysimonlewy:**_ simba was an icon of his time, and i take that as a compliment

 _ **izzyslightwood:**_ simba was a little bitch

 _ **fluteysimonlewy:**_ bruh,,,

 _ **fluteysimonlewy:**_ how could you i-

 _ **izzyslightwood:**_ and i oop-

 _ **mroberts:**_ put that meme to rest please

 _ **goldenboi:**_ AND I OOP-

 _ **izzyslightwood:**_ yeah time to stop saying that

 _ **clarynet:**_ if no one else gives a good idea for a name, we're going to be called the mortal instruments!

 _ **magnificent.bane:**_ i literally just gave an amazing name

 _ **clarynet:**_ i don't think that's very appropriate

 _ **clarynet:**_ i'm proud of who i am, but i don't think the members of the christian association would appreciate that name.

 _ **a_lightwood:**  _i don't appreciate their existence

 _ **clarynet:**_ obviously i don't agree with their opinion but i don't want to make any feel uncomfortable

 _ **clarynet:**_ plus isn't queer a slur

 _ **magnificent.bane:**_ reclamation!

 _ **izzyslightwood:**_ lets just go with the mortal instruments!

**_clarynet named the chat "the mortal instruments"_ **

**_a_lightwood:_** can we just wear our band uniform for our uniform

 _ **fluteysimonlewy:**_ that's so lame though

 _ **mroberts:**_ ^^ plus i think mr garroway said we couldn't wear that

 _ **a_lightwood:**  _what's wrong with all black

 _ **clarynet:**_ shows no dedication :((

 _ **magnificent.bane:**_ can we all dress up as vampires

 _ **goldenboi:**_ raphael wouldn't even need to get a costume

 _ **raph_santiago:**_ i will kill you

 _ **goldenboi:**_ no don't suck my blood

 _ **raph_santiago:**_ i wouldn't suck your blood if you paid me a trillion dollars. 

 _ **raph_santiago:**_ maybe i'll just stab you

 _ **izzyslightwood:**_ i'll help!

 _ **a_lightwood:**_ ^

 _ **goldenboi:**_ i expected this from raphael but not my family :(

 _ **a_lightwood:**_ you were adopted

 _ **goldenboi:**_ was that a secret?

 _ **a_lightwood:**_ no just reminding myself i have no blood relation to you.

 _ **mroberts:**_ can we please actually dress up as vampires

 _ **mroberts:**_ for the irony please.//

 _ **clarynet:**_ i mean i don't hate the idea...

 _ **magnificent.bane:**_ of course you don't. it was my idea. all my ideas are amazing.

  _ **a_lightwood:**_ can the vampires be vampires that wear all black

 _ **magnificent.bane:**_ i think some red would make your eyes pop more :)

 _ **goldenboi:**_ is that a flirtation i spy

 _ **a_lightwood:**_ no shut up jace

 _ **clarynet:**_  um so i'm going to send the score in concert pitch so you guys can transpose for your instruments

 _ **fluteysimonlewy:**_ perks of playing the flute

 _ **a_lightwood:**_ you become lazy and incompetent?

 _ **fluteysimonlewy:**_ typical french horn thinking they're better than all of us

 _ **mroberts:**_ i think you mean trumpets

 _ **goldenboi:**_ i literally breathed

 _ **raph_santiago:**_ that's unfortunate

 _ **clarynet:**_   _[file attached]_

 _ **clarynet:**_ so i'm going to put simon and jace on the first part

 _ **fluteysimonlewy:**_ another perk of playing the flute

 _ **a_lightwood:**  _you get stuff handed to you just because your instrument is incapable of producing pitch that does not damage hearing

 _ **fluteysimonlewy:**_ i think someone's just jealous they didn't get the first part

 _ **a_lightwood:**_ why is clary in charge

 _ **clarynet:**_ because we had a vote and when we called you over to join, you said 'democracy is a hoax'

 _ **clarynet:**_ i'm putting myself on the second part because it doesn't cross over the brake :)

 _ **clarynet:**_  magnus and alec, you two will be on the third part

 _ **magnificent.bane:**_ yes ma'am :O

 _ **clarynet:**_  iz and maia u guys are the fourth part!

 _ **izzyslightwood:**_ half notes and whole notes here i come!

 _ **mroberts:**_ so sad

 _ **clarynet:**_ and raphael obviously play the percussion part

 _ **raph_santiago:**_ which one

 _ **clarynet:**_ all of them

 _ **raph_santiago:**_ never tell me playing percussion is easy ever again

 _ **a_lightwood:**_ you just wiggle your arms

 _ **raph_santiago:**_ and you just wiggle the air

 _ **magnificent.bane:**_ all instruments are valid!

 _ **magnificent.bane:**_ except for trumpets

 _ **goldenboi:**_ wow i see how it is

 _ **goldenboi:**_ and for the record, saxophones are the least valid

 _ **magnificent.bane:**_ fucking fight me i dare you

 _ **clarynet:**_ hi stop threatening each other please! this is a  s a f e p l a c e

 _ **fluteysimonlewy:**_ uWu

 _ **a_lightwood:**_ no

 


	2. quintuple date?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short update because im tired and busy :))

_**clarynet:**_ so today's rehearsal was good

 _ **a_lightwood:**  _she's gonna say but

 _ **clarynet:**_ bUT there is room for improvement!

 _ **goldenboi:**_ @ me next time

 _ **fluteysimonlewy:**_   _@goldenboi_ you suck, learn how to play triplets :)

 _ **mroberts:**_ triplets

 _ **mroberts:**_ can't relate

 _ **izzyslightwood:**_ ^^

 _ **magnificent.bane:**_ we appreciate you lower brass and low woodwinds!

 _ **raph_santiago:**_ here i am playing six instruments and no one appreciates me

 _ **fluteysimonlewy:**_ i appreciate you!

 _ **raph_santiago:**_ ew

 _ **a_lightwood:**_ just practice there's not much else to say

 _ **fluteysimonlewy:**_ ling ling practices 40 hours a day

 _ **fluteysimonlewy:**_ but if i practice 40 hours i won't have time to eat my chicken nuggies.

 _ **goldenboi:**_ NOT THE CHICKEN NUGGIES

 _ **clarynet:**_ :(

 _ **a_lightwood:**_ shut up vEgaN

 _ **clarynet:**_ IT'S MORE ENERGY EFFICIENT TO EAT LOWER IN THE FOOD CHAIN

 _ **raph_santiago:**_ so we should all be photosynthesizing then

 _ **magnificent.bane:**_ obviously

 _ **magnificent.bane:**_ what else would you do on saturdays

 _ **raph_santiago:**_  fight

 _ **fluteysimonlewy:**_  eat

 _ **clarynet:**_ paint

 _ **mroberts:**_ three types of people

 _ **a_lightwood:**_ you do three types of people on saturday?

 _ **mroberts:**_ fuq off

 _ **izzyslightwood:**_ LANGUAGE

 _ **izzyslightwood:**_ it's fuck

 _ **goldenboi:**_ fuck you

 _ **a_lightwood:**_ fuck you

 _ **magnificent.bane:**_ fuck me

 _ **a_lightwood:**_ what

 _ **magnificent.bane:**_ what

 _ **goldenboi:**_ what

 _ **izzyslightwood:**_ what

 _ **magnficent.bane:**_ what

 _ **fluteysimonlewy:**_ you said what twice

 _ **magnificent.bane:**_ what

 _ **izzyslightwood:**_ um anyway

 _ **izzyslightwood:**_ we should all hang out outside of rehearsal!

 _ **izzyslightwood:**_ this is not optional i will drag you all there without mercy.

 _ **raph_santiago:**_ i don't want to

 _ **izzyslightwood:**_ do it or i stab you

 _ **raph_santiago:**_ fine. but only because i want to. not because im scared

 _ **mroberts:**_ you literally JUST said you didn't want to

 _ **raph_santiago:**_ people change

 _ **clarynet:**_ like a quintuple date!

 _ **a_lightwood:**_ are you stupid

 _ **a_lightwood:**_ can you count

 _ **clarynet:**_ well )(1) me and jace (2) maia and bat (3) raphael and his suits (4) you and magnus (5) izzy and bad bitch energy

 _ **a_lightwood:**_ magnus and i aren't a couple, and bat isn't even part of the ensemble.

 _ **fluteysimonlewy:**_ why is raphael dating his suits do i have something to be worried about

 _ **goldenboi:**_ have you met him

 _ **fluteysimonlewy:**_ ok yeah i get it

 _ **magnificent.bane:**_ not a quintuple date, just an outing of friends

 _ **goldenboi:**_ and simon

 _ **fluteysimonlewy:**_ what did i do.

 _ **izzyslightwood:**_ at least simon can keep his bladder in check around ducks.

 _ **goldenboi:**_ low blow

 _ **izzyslightwood:**_ that's what she said

 _ **magnificent.bane:**_ what

 _ **mroberts:**_ wowie 


End file.
